


Mobile Extinguisher

by JQ (musicmillennia)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 17:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5833651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicmillennia/pseuds/JQ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What have you done?!”<br/>“I panicked!”<br/>“You panicked? You wanted to drown Central City in a tidal wave and you panicked?!”</p><p>Mardon creates a blizzard in the middle of Barry’s apartment because Barry started a fire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mobile Extinguisher

**Author's Note:**

  * For [languageismymistress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/languageismymistress/gifts).



> Happy reading bae! Thanks for the prompt!
> 
> And of course, happy reading to you!

“What have you done?!”

“I panicked!”

“You _panicked_? You wanted to drown Central City in a tidal wave and you _panicked_?!”

Mardon still has no idea how Barry knew that. It’s still early in their relationship, so he supposes he can’t expect the answer for a while yet. It’d been hard enough reconciling Barry with the Flash.

But that’s not the point now. The point is, he just created a blizzard in the middle of Barry’s apartment because Barry burned whatever he was trying to cook.

“Why were you even near the stove in the first place?” Mardon demands.

Barry stutters, makes vague hand gestures. “I-I wanted to—I dunno, make us lunch. I thought it’d be…nice,” he finishes lamely, “I mean, isn’t that what boyfriends do?”

Affection blooms in Mardon’s chest, curling his lips into a fond smile. “Not if boyfriends can’t cook to save their lives.”

They look at each other for a second, then burst into laughter. Red blushes color both their cheeks.

“Neither of us are good at this,” Barry says, “are we?”

Mardon shrugs, wades through the snow until they’re almost nose to nose. “I think we get by alright.”

He’s answered with an eye roll. “Yeah, I can see that.”

Barry pecks his lips before turning back to the smoking pot. Mardon grins.

“Well,” Barry adds, “I guess we do. I mean, we both know how to have fun.”

Before Mardon can ask what he means by that, a snowball hits him square in the face. The little shit who threw it starts laughing his pretty ass off.

This is what Caitlin and Lisa come to when they visit: Mardon raising several snowballs in the air with his powers, trying to hit a yellow streak speeding around the apartment. And somehow, Weather Wizard keeps getting slammed without landing a single hit.

The same moment Caitlin says, “Both of you are idiots,” Barry tackles Mardon into the snow and gives him a sound kiss.

And then stuffs powder in his face.

“Idiots?” Lisa smirks, putting an arm around her girlfriend, “They’re _adorable_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
